starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hero Line Wars Starlight
I'm creating this wiki because I can not find the game information anywhere. The information here comes from the game itself. --Vhost98 (talk) 15:13, May 9, 2016 (UTC)vhost98, Editor :The issue though is that this wiki's policy on custom or fan maps is that unless Blizzard or some major publication has spotlighted it it's not considered to be notable enough, as this is primarily a wiki for major Blizzard products. For example StarCraft: Subjection had a video put out by Blizzard showing it off, but Desert Strike, in spite of being massively popular, hasn't gotten an article because of the lack of this notability. Many other popular custom maps have started their own wikis if they're in a similar situation. :One other thing, is even if the map is notable enough it has to be kept to a single article, so there shouldn't be an article for things like the merchant.Subsourian (talk) 15:35, May 9, 2016 (UTC) oh my.... sigh... --Vhost98 (talk) 15:42, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry man, I know it's kind of a bummer. :( But you have a lot of good information here and it seems to be a popular map, I'm sure if you started a wiki for it it'd get a good number of views and editors. And I'm sure people here would be happy to give tips if you needed them. Subsourian (talk) 15:56, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Looks like you already deleted the hero's page? I was hoping to grab the wiki markup so i don't have do it over again. Is that available? :You'll have to ask User:Hawki, he usually comes on in a few hours. I'm not an admin so I don't know much about the page deletion process. Subsourian (talk) 16:23, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::He "usually comes on in a few hours." Well that isn't creepy at all that you know my sleeping habits. 0_0 ::Look, yes, Sub is right. Arcade maps only get articles if they meet the notability criteria (spotlighted by Blizzard or an impartial third party), so unless HLWS meets this criteria, it doesn't warrant an article. In this case, a separate wiki is the way to go. ::If you want the hero list, I've posted it at the bottom. I'll also post the merchants list. You'll get some time to move the page, but sooner or later it'll have to go.--Hawki (talk) 22:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you --Vhost98 (talk) 01:39, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Housekeeping Hero line Wars subreddit Starcraft Arcade Forum Basic Instructions *Pick a hero. See hero list. *Spawn units at your hatchery. *Survive units spawned by the enemy team. How To Win *Don't let enemies reach your beacon. Advanced Instructions *Spawning units increases your income so spawn frequently. *Cheaper units give more income per cost, but also more experience. *Make use of potions to survive early. *Use your shrine to help if you get overwhelmed. Merchants Buy ability upgrades at merchant locations. * Arcanist * Weaponsmith (coming soon) * Jewelcrafter (coming soon) * Alchemist (potions) (coming soon) * Armorsmith (coming soon) Builds Suggested hero builds. (coming soon) In case it's needed on its own wiki.--Hawki (talk) 08:58, May 13, 2016 (UTC)